Childhood Stories
by badwrong-princess
Summary: 100 themes and 100 small stories. Finn ship focused. Ships I find interesting and care about. Set in a loose childhood!au
1. Introduction

Here I am with a 100 Theme fic. This will mainly focus on Finn ships and are all set in a Childhood AU. Hope y'all enjoy.

* * *

 **001:** Introduction

 **Genre:** Friendship

 **Rating:** K

 **Characters:** Finn & Kylo Ren

* * *

"Sit here I'll be done in a second."

Ben, who would only respond to Kylo Ren nowadays, huffed and parked his butt in the nearby seat while his Uncle Luke went off to do...whatever it was they were at the library for. The tall boy sat bored, his arms folding loosely across his stomach, kicking his legs a bit. He watched other people walk in and out of the library; parents with their kids, groups of older kids, and an elderly couple or two, steadily growing bored as the second ticked away.

Kylo grumbled to himself, shifting his position in his seat as what felt like hours passed by. When he had reached his limit he stood up, stretched, and went off in search of his uncle.

What could his uncle be doing anyway?

He got out of the chair he had been sitting on and let his lanky legs carry him through the aisles of the library. This place was a lot bigger than it looked. Kylo hummed to himself; where would his uncle be?

He roamed, mostly dodging any of the library attendants that asked if he needed assistance. He was ten years old and could figure this out all by himself. He turned down an aisle and paused. In front of him was a short, dark-skinned boy, no more than five, stretching and reaching for a book on one of the upper shelves. Kylo watched a moment as the kid jumped a bit before slumping his shoulders in apparent defeat.

Kylo walked up to the shelf and plucked the book he assumed the other kid wanted, a big picture book it looked like.

The kid looked up at Kylo when he plucked the book from its place, worry etched on his face and he opened his mouth like he was going to protest, but was silenced when Kylo basically shoved the book into his hands.

"This is what you wanted, right?"

"Uh..." the kid's fingers curled around the large book. He pulled it to him and grinned wide up at Kylo, that worried look he had seconds ago melted away from his face. "Yeah! Thanks!"

Kylo shrugged and slipped his hands into his pockets. "No problem," he said before walking around the short boy to continue his search for his uncle.

* * *

Finn had a very serious dilemma on his tiny hands. A big book of pictures, his _favorite_ book of pictures: pictures of places he's never heard of and can't pronounce, of cool buildings, and cool people, had been moved.

Just the day before after he had admired a very pretty picture of a sunset with all its pretty colors, he had placed it back on the sheld, a lower sheld than he had found it on because he wanted to find it easily later. But today when he looked, it was gone. Finn searched all through the library for the book, finding similar books bit not the one he had before.

The boy was getting upset.

But then, then he found it and almost broke the library rule by letting out a loud, excited noise. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands though, so it was okay. His excitement diminished as he walked closer to where he saw the book, seeing that it was on a high shelf, one he couldn't reach. He certainly tried to reach it but he was just too short. Finn was about to go off and find an adult to help him (hoping that the book was still there when he got back), when another kid, a tall lanky kid with messy black hair and pale skin, stepped forward and grabbed the book.

Finn whipped his head around, opening his mouth to tell the older kid that _he_ had wanted to look at that book first and that he couldn't just _take_ it. But stopped when the kid shoved the book towards him.

"This is what you wanted, right?"

He sputtered a moment but remember his manners and thanked the other kid. The other kid walked past and Finn held the book close to his chest. The young boy smiled happily to himself as a warm feeling settled in his chest. He turned and tugged gently on the lanky kid's shirt.

"My name's Finn."

The tall kid looked back at him. "Um...that's nice...I'm Kylo Ren..."

Finn smiled brightly at the older boy. He held up the book he was holding. "Do you like picture books?"

"I...guess..."

"Me too," Finn exclaimed, "This book is my favorite! It's gots lots and lots of _really_ pretty pictures in it!"

The tall boy looked at Dinn, then the book and back up at Finn again. "That's nice...but I gotta-" he pointed behind himself.

Finn looked behind him but didn't see anything special over there. He gave Kylo a confused look.

"I'm looking for my uncle."

Finn's eyes widen as he looked back up at the tall kid. "You're lost?" He had never seen a big kid get lost before. Finn remembered when he had gotten lost last summer and how scary it had been. Walking through a sea of unfamiliar faces while trying to find parents felt the young boy in near tears.

"What? No, I'm not-"

Finn grabbed the older boy's hand. "I'll look with you so you're not by yourself."

The boy opened up his mouth again but just closed it again. Kylo smiled a little bit. "Sure. Thanks."


	2. Love

**002: Love**

 **Genre:** Romance & Friendship

 **Rating:** K

 **Characters:** Finn & Poe Dameron

* * *

Poe had been curious about a mysterious thing called 'love' for a while now.

He had asked his parents, an aunt, an uncle, and various other people. He had gotten all sorts of different answers which only served to make him more confused than he had been in the first place.

Through it all he thinks he likes the definition his mama gave him the best; loving someone or something is about caring _a lot_ about them and wanting them to be happy and safe.

It was easy and simple to understand and led Poe to one conclusion. He loves his friend Finn. He loved him a whole lot.

It left the young boy with a warm and fuzzy feeling in his stomach. Something like having butterflies, but he didn't want to throw up.

Poe knew that he had to tell him.

That night he decided to make something for the special event. He stayed in his room all afternoon, cutting and gluing pieces of construction paper together. His loyal pup, Bibi the Eight, stayed by feet, yipping in approval every now and then. Once completed he placed it in his homework folder so that he wouldn't forget it in the morning.

That night it was hard for him to fall asleep since he was so excited.

The next day, during recess, Poe stood by the big double doors. Butterflies had suddenly taken up residence in his stomach. Poe shook his head and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

Poe walked over to Finn, who was seated on one of the benches of too the side of the schoolyard.

"Finn, buddy!"

"Yeah...?"

Poe paused and sat his folder down on the bench. "Why are you sitting over here?"

Finn just shrugged. "I just wanna sit right now."

"Oh...do you wanna sit by yourself?"

"No, you can sit with me."

Poe grinned and moved to sit next to him. "So...um, I have a present for you."

"It's not my birthday though."

Poe laughed. "I know that but, uh." He felt his cheeks burn and he opened his folder. "Well, I love you and I wanted to make you a present to show you."

"You love me?"

He nodded and handed Finn the present he had made. "Here." It was a cut-out picture of him and Finn holding hands with hearts, rainbows, and a bright sun all made out of all of the different construction paper he had. "My mama said that when you love somebody you care about them lots and lots. I care about you...so, I love you."

Finn took the picture, his brown eyes wide as he looked at the picture. "Wow...this is really nice Poe. But I didn't get you anything."

Poe just shrugged. "That's okay. I didn't make so you can give me something."

Finn smiled and moved to slip the picture back into Poe's folder. "Hold this so it doesn't get messed up. Don't forget to give it back to me, okay?"

Poe nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, grinning broadly.

"Poe?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."


	3. Light

**003:** Light

 **Genre:** Friendship & Light Horror

 **Rating:** K

 **Characters:** Finn & Rey & Poe

* * *

It wasn't that Finn and Rey were afraid of the dark. No, no, no. But, given the choice, they'd choose the light over dark.

So the pair made sure they had plenty of flashlights when they went out camping that night.

Finn's parents had set them up a tent in the backyard, far enough into the wood so that they could only just see the house, and the pair couldn't be more excited.

"This is gonna be great," Rey exclaimed as she and Finn walked out to their tent. Their arms were full of their sleeping bags and pillows. "We're gonna make smores, and tell scary stories, and watch the stars, and stay up all night!"

Finn giggled and nodded. "I hope you don't get too scared, I got some good stories!"

"I never get scared," she wrinkled her nose at him before ducking into the tent.

Finn snickered and followed in after her.

* * *

They were well into their camping trip, both kids wrapped up in their sleeping bags and blankets. They had bags of half-finished chips littered around them, along with a few comics and books.

Rey clutched a flashlight, or _torch_ as she liked to call it, in her small hands, her knuckles white. Finn was in the middle of a fantastic tale of mysterious cat people who liked to crawl around the woods. Finn leaned forward as he came to the end of the story, Rey leaning forward as well to be able to hear him better.

"...and just when you're about to fall asleep, and you think you're safe under your covers-"

A sound outside of the tent made both of them jump, knocking their foreheads together in the process. Both Finn and Rey hissed, rubbing their foreheads.

"Very funny Finn," Rey whispered.

"What I do?"

"You...you got someone out there tryna scare me!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-uh!"

"Nuh- _uh_!"

" _Yuh_ -"

There was another noise and Finn grabbed Rey's hand. They stayed quiet for a moment, trying to listen out for another noise. There was a snap of a twig.

Rey shifted up onto her knees, squeezing Finn's hand. She looked toward the entrance of the tent and frowned.

"You wanna go inside?"

"We have to go outside to go inside."

"Well..." Finn started, "we can't just stay in here, right? I mean...what if it's a wild animal or something?"

Rey nodded. "Okay...you can turn on the torch and I'll grab a stick to fight off whatever is out there."

Finn nodded, picked up a flashlight and clicked it on. Rey squeezed his hand again and moved to unzip the opening to the tent. Finn stepped forward and waved the light around. A shadow darted away from the light.

Finn swallowed. "Okay, let's hurry," he said and pulled her along.

"Finn, wait, the stick!"

"Rey I saw something," Finn whispered as they walked through the wood.

Rey stepped closer to him. "What was it?"

"I don't know."

Chills traveled down their spines at the thought and they picked up their pace. They heard another stick snap behind and quickly picking up the pace. Rey and Finn didn't run, but they did move faster, coming upon the edge of the woods.

"Guys!"

A shadow darted out from the left and grabbed onto Finn's arm. He screamed and dropped the flashlight, Rey tensed and squeezed Finn's upper arm. Once the moment of horror passed Rey huffed and pushed at the shadow.

"Poe! What the heck?"

"You parents said you guys were camping. I wanna camp."

Finn sighed and rubbed his face. "You really freaked us out."

"Sorry, sorry," Poe rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't have a light so...I was just kind of walking in the dark."

The pair shook their heads but ultimately laughed about it, glad that it wasn't some kind of animal or monster out stalking them in the woods.

"Okay, let's head back," Rey said, "It's my turn and I've got a story that'll leave you both crying."

She grinned, pulling Finn after her, back toward the tent, Poe following after the shine of the flashlight.


	4. Dark

This is part one of this little Finn & Slip story.

* * *

 **004:** Dark

 **Genre:** Light Horror

 **Rating:** K

 **Characters:** Finn & Slip

* * *

Slip squeezed Finn's hand tightly as they slowly made their way through the haunted house. He didn't know why he had let Nines and Zeroes tease him into coming on this dumb trip. He hated these kinds of things; he didn't understand what was so fun about being scared out of your pants.

The haunted house attraction had been up for about a week by this point. Everyone in school had been talking about it; it was a three-story house supposedly packed top to bottom with the most horrifying things imaginable.

Slip had sworn off of going almost immediately but Nines and Zeroes started in on him, calling him a baby and a wimp. Finn stepped in to defend him and then they teased him about that too.

Slip had to defend himself.

A lot of good that did him since he ended up in the haunted house anyway surround by all sorts of spooky noises and things ready to jump out at him. He hated this.

"You can just keep your eyes closed you know," Finn pointed out to him as they slowly made their way up through the first floor. This floor seemed to be made up to look like a crazy little girl's dollhouse with all the broken and dirty doll parts were thrown about.

"Yeah, so they can just make fun of me some more," Slip complained.

They came around to a corner that was covered in long white drapes. With his free hand Slip traced the outline of the glowstick inside his front pocket. For chasing away monsters the person at the front had said.

Finn shook his head. "I don't know why you gotta prove yourself to them. It's okay to be scared."

"I'm not scared, not really."

"Okay then," Finn shifted so that he was now behind Slip, "then you go first."

Slip tensed, his feet rooting themselves in place. "What!?" He looked back at Finn and then forward again at the drapes. He narrowed his eyes trying to adjust to the dark light of the hallways, to see if there were moving shadows in front of them.

He kept thinking that he saw something but he couldn't be sure.

"Come on Slip," Finn whispered. "We can't wait here all day, the next group will be coming soon."

"I...I..." Slip took a deep breath and gripped Finn's hand tightly. "Okay, let's go."

He moved through the hall, pulling Finn along with him, smacking each drape before pushing it out of the way. There was nothing yet, but the hall kept getting smaller and smaller. Soon Slip and Finn had to walk single file instead of side by side.

"They're trying to crush us to death!"

"They can't really hurt us."

Slip wasn't so sure about that. He inched them further and further until he heard a far-off scream, one that didn't come from the sound system. Slip stood there just before what he assumed to be the last drape and swallowed. Finn moved closer and pressed against his back. Slip felt his heart jump into his throat.

"Come Slip, you got this."

He took a deep breath and pushed the last drape out of the way. They were met with a seemingly empty and very dark room. There were even more broken and discarded toys laying all over the floor and mini bed. There was a pair of double doors on the other side.

Finn was still pressed against his back and peeked around the room. "Well...this doesn't look so bad."

Slip nodded slowly; things certainly looked okay. For now.

He inched them inside the room and they looked around, their hands still clasped together. As they walked through the room nothing seemed to pop out, or move, or try to grab them. Slip actually started to feel at ease. Maybe this whole place would be so bad after all.

Then he heard the scream again. Slip clutched onto Finn's arm and Finn tensed as well. Still, though, Finn patted Slip's arm, trying to calm him down.

"It's...It's okay..."

"Let's just get out of here," Slip said quickly and started toward the double doors.

Then, from the darkness through the double doors, stepped a tall and gangly figure. It was dressed completely in black, it's face was a stark white color with blood streaking down its face. It had no eyes that Slip could see and it was holding a bloody axe.

Slip screamed and, without thinking about it, he kicked at the creature. The thing groaned and doubled over, dropping the bloody axe.

"Slip!" Finn yelled. "I think you kicked him in the nuts!"

* * *

After that little incident in the doll room, Finn and Slip were escorted out of the haunted house by one of the security guards. Slip was completely red-faced. Finn tried to reassure him that everything was okay but Slip wasn't listening.

Nines and Zeroes would never let him live this down.


End file.
